


time to choose (alternate ending)

by romajstorovic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/pseuds/romajstorovic
Summary: Adam cannot believe that he's found himself in this situation.He stands in a room on a ship on the other side of the goddamn universe, faced by two identical copies of the same man. One of them is real, his ex-fiancé Takashi Shirogane, and the other is a clone. Or so the strange, purple witch had told him.





	time to choose (alternate ending)

**Author's Note:**

> a friend complained that the original wasn't angst enough so I wrote this to make up for it.

Adam cannot believe that he's found himself in this situation.

He stands in a room on a ship on the other side of the goddamn universe, faced by two identical copies of the same man. One of them is real, his ex-fiancé Takashi Shirogane, and the other is a clone. Or so the strange, purple witch had told him.

_"They both believe they are your Shiro," she hisses, as Adam is forced to his knees in front of her. He shies away from the crackling blue blade pressed to his neck, terrified that this is how he is going to die. "One of them is, and one of them is not. You must kill one. If you kill your Shiro, the clone will kill you. If you kill the clone, you and Shiro will be free to go. I will not try to stop you."_

_The way the last sentence is phrased makes Adam think that she'll just send someone else to kill them instead. "Why?" He asks. "What do you have to gain in making me do this?"_

_"I'm a scientist," the witch explains. "This is an experiment. I'm quite intrigued to see how this goes. I've invested a lot in this operation, not least in actually getting you here."_

_Adam shakes, but stays where he is as the witch and her retinue leave. He remains on his knees as a gun is placed before him by an invisible hand. He is scared._

The Shiro on the left moves forward gently, and Adam turns the gun on him. He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "It's okay, Adam," he says. "It's me, Shiro. _Your_ Shiro."

"Prove it," Adam spits, trying and failing to hide just how scared he is.

"We've been friends for ten years. We met when I was fifteen, and the reason I remember it was because I first saw you trying to steal food from Iverson's office. I decided I'd do anything to be friends with you when you succeeded."

Adam turns his gun to the other Shiro. "That sounds pretty real to me," he snarls. "So I guess that's it." His finger tightens on the trigger of the gun, and he aims for right-Shiro's chest.

"Wait!" Right-Shiro yells, reaching out to Adam. "Adam, it's me. Remember- remember that time we sparred when we were sixteen and you almost broke my leg because you kicked so hard? I couldn't walk after that, and it was the only time someone had ever beaten me. You were the hero of the Garrison for weeks after that."

Adam lowers the gun, conflicted. Left-Shiro acts more like his Shiro, but right-Shiro's fear seems more human. Adam's scared, he's _terrified_ , and he can't help the tears that are falling down his face.

"Our first date." Adam forces the words out through gritted teeth. "You, on the right. _My_ right. Tell me where and what it was."

Right-Shiro steps forward slightly. "It was just after you beat me that time we sparred. You asked me if I wanted to go on a date with you and I was so surprised that you, of all people, liked _me_.

"We snuck out onto the roof above the training center. I brought hot chocolate and blankets, and we sat and cuddled and watched the Pleiades. It was the first time you'd ever seen a meteor shower that big. We stayed out all night and pointed out constellations to each other."

Right-Shiro laughs, shaking his head. Wonder and adoration full his voice. "You looked at the Plough and promptly decided it looked more like a saucepan. What I wouldn't give to see those stars again."

Adam lowers his gun. He's been suspecting which Shiro is real, but he needs more proof. He needs more time. Did the witch give him a time limit?

"What happens if I don't kill one of you?" Adam asks, trying to think his was out of the situation.

"She kills all of us," both Shiros reply. No clues there, although they both look a little angry and accusative.

"Right. Should've expected that. Can we just walk out?"

Left-Shiro shakes his head. "The doors are deadlocked. Only Haggar can get in or out. I don't know how, before you ask, and even this arm-" he raises his Galra hand- "doesn't work."

"Any other ideas? What if you're both clones and I kill both of you?" The possibility only occurs to Adam as he says it, and suddenly he's even more scared than before.

"I'm not a clone," Right-Shiro insists. "It's him, Adam, he's the clone. Adam, please don't kill me."

Adam's heart breaks a little as he hears how scared Right-Shiro sounds. He wants to comfort him, but he doesn't know if he can. "Shiro," he whispers.

"It's me, Adam. Please, I love you. I'd do anything for you," Right-Shiro begs, and Adam knows which one is the fake.

His aims and squeezes the trigger in one shaking movement, and cries out softly, scared that he was wrong, and that the Shiro who's collapsed, eyes staring into nothing, was _his_ Shiro.

He looks up into Right-Shiro's eyes, running towards him and enveloping him in a hug. "It's you, please tell me it's you," Adam begs, tears staining his glasses.

"It's me, Adam," Shiro says, cupping Adam's cheek in his human hand. "You're safe."

Adam closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing. It's okay, he's okay, Shiro's okay- so why can't he shake the feeling that something's wrong?

Adam pulls away and walks over to the corpse, trying to ignore the dying expression of shock and betrayal. He opens the dead man's shirt and looks at his chest.

There, attached to a worn leather cord, is a piece of new jade. Adam knows it- he found the stone and spent months polishing it to give it to Shiro. It represents good luck, which was something Shiro sorely needed. Adam unties it from the corpse's neck and holds it in his hand.

"Do you have one of these?" Adam asks. Shiro shakes his head, coming to sit next to Adam.

"No. What is it?" Shiro looks like he's in pain and shakes his head, telling Adam he's okay.

"It's the necklace I made for Shiro for our one year anniversary. I don't know why I just didn't ask about this. Oh god, Shiro..."

Adam reaches out and closed Shiro's eyes. He holds his dead lover's hand and turns to face the clone. "What have I done?" Adam breathes.

"Adam, it's me," the clone says. "It's Shiro. _Your_ Shiro. I'm okay."

"But you're not," Adam says, and reaches out to stroke the clone's cheek. "And now you have to kill me. I'm so sorry, Takashi." Even Adam isn't sure which Shiro he's apologising to.

The loudspeaker crackles and laughter rings through it. Evil laughter, red like blood and blue like oceans.

"Poor little Takashi Shirogane lies dead and broken on the floor. The clone remains alive. See how well trust works out for you, Adam?"

Adam nods, not looking at the clone. He can't take it, he can't, he _can't-_

"Kuron," the voice says. "You know what to do." Next to Adam the clone starts to scream, clutching his head. Adam comforts him in any way he can, hugging him, and stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry," the clone gasps.

"It's okay," Adam tells him, and wishes he could say more. He tries not to cry, not wanting to give the witch that satisfaction, but can't stop himself.

"I'm scared, Takashi," Adam sobs.

"I'm not Takashi," says the clone. He looks at Adam with glazed purple eyes. Adam looks towards the ceiling, breathing deeply. All he can do now is wait, and as the clone's Galra fist closes around his neck, Adam thinks two words.

_I'm sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> the original ending can be found on my profile too. comments and kudos are always loved and if you comment I'll adore you forever.


End file.
